Five Years Into The Future
by lovefixation
Summary: A battle with Naraku leaves InuYasha unconsucious. When the hanyou does finally wake up. He sees that he is in the future! Fives Years into the future and he's married to Sango and has...twins! First Future Inu-fic.


A/n: OK this is the very first and original Future Inu-Yasha Fic! No one can say they thought of this idea first!

Summary: When the Inu- gang finally find & destroy Naraku,InuYasha is knocked unconscious. When he soon wakes up He sees that he's in the future and he's married to Sango and have...twins!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYash,but this plot is and will be originally mine!

Ages:

InuYasha: OK it's undecided whether InuYasha is sixteen or seventeen, but I think he's sixteen, but for this fic he's going to be seventeen so add five years and you get 22!

Sango: 21 ( sango's sixteen people! I saw this site were someone said she was 19...idiot)

Kagome:20

Miroku: Miroku I know is eighteen so he should be 23.

Kaede: Dead, RIP Kaede-baba!

Kikyo: Dead

Naraku:Dead

Sesshomaru: I'm not even gonna answer that question!

Rin: I believe before she was seven so she should be 12

Shippo: Dude how old was shippo to begin with? I'm going to say he's around Rin's age...11 maybe? I remember somewhere I saw it said he was six so 11 is my best guess unless you have the right age I suggest you don't annoy me with reviews yelling at me about his age.

Kouga: (insert annoying tick-tock)...tick..tock..tick..tock.? I'm gonna guess here...23?

Kagura: Guessing again...24...nah...22?

Souta: 16 (he's 11)

Mom: 36 ( -cough-guess-cough-)

Kirara: Is only a bigger in size

I believe that's it. Unless i miss someone then review and tell me

Enjoy!

xFlashBackx

'' It's time to die, Naraku'' Growled An Angry Hanyou

They were in one of naraku's ghost villages. It had a thick fog and there was a high stench of blood and there were rotting bodies all over.

The younger ones were put away from this blood battle. The younger ones being Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku.

Yes, Kohaku. They had been battling naraku and naraku was losing power fast. He lost control of Kohaku and Kohaku was soon rushed to the younger two.

Kagome was leaning on Kirara. Her left side bruised and her sacred arrow pointed to Naraku.

Miroku was on his knees clutching the right side of his stomach for it was losing a lot of blood. Behind the Monk and Miko were dead bodies of some of Naraku's reincarnations.

Sango was holding her Hirakustoi (spelling?) behind her back in a fighting post. She was bloody,brusied,and If she wasn't a taijiya might have been unconscious, but she was going to fight Naraku till the end.

InuYasha was in the most worse Shape. He had just seen Naraku try to kill Sango and Kagome and was pissed of as hell.

'' Tough Talk for a hanyou who could collapsed any second.'' Naraku hissed and blood came running down out of the corner of his mouth.

'' Tough Talk for a demon who might die any second!'' InuYasha yelled in return.

It was true, Naraku would die any second. Kaugara, as soon as she had a chance, fled away from Naraku and was by Sesshomaru'ss side.

It seemed the dog demon and the wind sourcess were in love.

Kouga had cuts and bruises. Blood and broken bones, but was smirking at Naraku.He was leaning onto Ayame who was in the same shape as grim.

Sesshomaru had his eyes narrowed at Naraku and was gripping a blood covered sword.

Naraku was outnumbered and soon to be dead.

Once Sesshomaru,Kouga,and InuYasha dediced to work together. They found they could hunt down Naraku faster. They all had become close (Yes, Sesshomaru, Kaugra,Ayame,Kouga,Sango,InuYasha,Miroku,Shippo,Kagome,and Rin)

They had finally found Naraku and this was gonna be the last fight..the fight to end it all.

Naraku just Hissed before InuYasha Attacked.

BAM!

InuYasha had hit Naraku direct and it seemed Naraku was finally going to die!

Naraku's eyes narrowed before making one last attack. With all his strength naraku sent his last attack to InuYasha before falling to the Ground, Unmoving.

...Naraku was DEAD!

Everyone was about to cheer before they turned to InuYasha.

InuYasha had saw Naraku die and he smiled before falling to the ground.

Everything went blank and black...

InuYasha was unconscious...,

But For How Long?

OK, This is the default chapter. This is telling what happened. We all know Naraku is powerful so if he used all his enegery left...he could knock a person unconscious for a long time. I mean Naraku wasn't technically almost dead. If InuYasha used his toughest weapon after everyone (San,Sess,Koug, blah,blah,blah you get it!) attacked Naraku constantly then that would kill Naraku but you see when no one attacked. Naraku used all his strength to use against everyone and face it. Naraku could pull up some great strength from his remaining reincarnations.

So do you get it now? Anyway for those who aren't sure...or just stupid. ( : gets hit: ) I was joking! Here are the pairings.

Inu/San (this is me were talking about!)

Sess/Kaug

Koug/Aya

Miroku/Kag ( I couldn't leave miroku alone so...)

OK also this is Futuristic so i will introduce you to the kids!

Oh Yeah I forgot

Rin/Shippo ( right now I'm thinking Demi/Ashton expect Rin is one year older.)

Read and Review...pwease (insert puppy eyes)


End file.
